


Flirting or Friendly

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advice, Brotp, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "flirting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting or Friendly

Sherlock quickly put his magazine down when Mary came into the room, but not fast enough to keep her from noticing the title.

Mary grabbed it from Sherlock and looked at the article. “’How to Tell If He’s Flirting or Just Friendly.’  The guy at the corner shop is definitely flirting, Sherlock.”

“That’s not the question.”

“Oh, someone else is paying attention? Popular boy.”

“I’m not concerned with whether someone is flirting with _me_ ,” Sherlock said, flinging the magazine onto the table. “Someone isn’t receiving the signals I’m sending and I think I might be—doing it wrong.”

“’Someone’ being Molly, right?”

“Well if it’s so obvious to you why not to her?”

Mary sat on the arm of his chair and ruffled his hair. “You’ve been Mr. Oblivious for so long--or at least pretending to be--that she doesn’t trust her instincts anymore.  You’re going to have to ask her out and you’re going to have to call it a date.  No crime solving. No coffee in the lab. No experiments here.  A _date_.”

“Like, dinner.  And a movie?”

“For a start.”

“We could still do the other things afterward?”

“Certainly,” Mary said. The corner of her mouth lifted.  “And plenty of other things, too.”

The corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched.  He took Mary’s hand and kissed it.  “Brilliant.”


End file.
